Fever and Warmth
by Raylen Loire
Summary: Who knew the cold sword prodigy could catch a cold? LeonXRayne OC
1. Chapter 1

**Fever and Warmth**

**Written by: Raylen Loire**

* * *

**Rated: **_**T for fluff**_

**Warning: **_**OOC (probably)**_

**Main Pairing: **_**Leon M. & Rayne K. – my Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology character. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Tales of Series does not belong to me. It belongs to Namco.**_

**Type**_**: Not AU**_

**Summary: **_**Who knew the cold sword prodigy could catch a cold? LeonXRayne(OC)**_

**Author's Note: Hello there, everyone! I'm back with a new fanfiction. *suddenly hides behind a tree* I know you're expecting me to do chapter 3 for 'How I'm into You' but I'm still working on it. So, to at least not let your expectations of me go down, I decided to publish this story. I hope you will enjoy this one!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Leon has a fever?!**_

* * *

"Leon has a fever?" the flying animal looked incredulously at Stahn who claimed to have been back from his visit to Leon's house. "Seriously Stahn, don't joke around."

"I'm not joking!" the blond fumed before striding towards the quest board in rushed footsteps. "Why do you think I am? Philia, is there any new quests?"

"I'm sorry, Stahn. There are no new ones," replied the green haired young lady before she continued her work emailing drafts to other Ad Libtum guild branches.

"Oh, bummer," Stahn scratched his head disappointedly. He then swivelled his head towards Mormo's direction. "Mormo, can you-"

"No."

"I didn't even get to finish what I was saying! Geez, why are you so cold-hearted today?"

"I'm not being cold-hearted. Don't talk to me like I'm Leon, you hick."

"You sound like him though," Stahn stated bluntly before shaking his head. "Anyways, I was only telling you to go to the inn."

"The inn," the flying cat drooled briefly at what was likely to be served at the inn. Nanaly's cooking was one of the best in town. But then he shook his head which looked to be too big for his tiny body. "I can't. I'm waiting for Rayne."

"That's why I'm telling you. Rayne was the one who asked me to tell you to come to the inn."

"Oh," Mormo zoomed out of the guild in less than three seconds after Stahn had said that.

* * *

"Rayne, can you bring this to Leon for me?" Nanaly said as she wrapped the homemade butterscotch scones she planned to give to Leon. "The poor boy is probably aching to eat sweet things right now."

The descender of Terresia who was busying herself with moulding rice balls, chuckled at the twin-tailed young woman's statement before nodding, "Yeah, I can just see that."

Satisfied with her wrapping, Nanaly held the box to Rayne after the descender had finished putting some rice balls in a bento box. "Nanaly, can you give this to Mormo? I thought he would be here 5 minutes after I sent Stahn off but I guess not. Either he accompanied Kannono on a mission or Stahn had forgotten to tell him."

The archer nodded and the two exchanged the boxes in their hands. "Thanks. I'll be going now."

"Okay, thank you too, Rayne," she bid the pink-haired a farewell before resuming her duties making meals for the orphans.

* * *

"Oh, Sir Leon's house? Just go to the plaza and you'll find a house to your left after you ascended the stairs. The house with its door facing you is the one."

"Oh, you mean that place where he only ever hangs out at?" Rayne asked the soldier who in turn smiled inwardly at her.

"He'll probably sue you for calling it a place he _only ever _hangs out at, but yes, that is the one."

The descender chuckled at his statement, "Haha, you're right. Thanks for the help."

The soldier shook his head and Rayne bowed a little before dashing towards the newfound address.

* * *

'_This...,'_ Rayne stared at the front door of Leon's house, _'...is it. I hope he's up and not asleep. I don't think it's a good idea to wake him up.'_

Rayne hesitated before gently rapping at his door. She waited a few moments before the door flew open. She blinked but before she could say anything, she bumped into someone.

"Whoa!" She dropped the box in her hands but managed to catch it before it could hit the ground.

"Rayne?" Said girl looked up to find the sword prodigy staring at her. "What are you-?"

He didn't finish his sentence. Instead he looked back inside his house, "Great timing."

She blinked again and the next thing she knew, she was pulled against Leon's chest. She widened her eyes at his action, her cheeks starting to feel hot against the t-shirt he was wearing. Recovering from her trance, she attempted to say something when he beat her to it.

"Play along with me," he whispered in her ear and she shivered involuntarily.

She only managed to nod her head and he let out a sigh of relief. He was glad she could help him play her part to...

"Leon-sama, why won't you accept me?"

...escape from his, who she claimed herself as, hardcore fan.

"I can't. Didn't I tell you I have a girlfriend, already?"

"What?!" the flushed descender and the hardcore fan exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me," He tightened his hold around her shoulders. "I have a girlfriend."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, woo hoo! Anyone making plans of making this author jump off a cliff? *hides behind a rock* I know, I know! I'm doing too much cliffhanger but I can't help it. (T-T) Honestly, it's very tempting to make one. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fever and Warmth**

**Written by: Raylen Loire**

* * *

**Rated: **_**T for fluff**_

**Warning: **_**OOC (probably)**_

**Main Pairing: **_**Leon M. & Rayne K. – my Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology character. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Tales of Series does not belong to me. It belongs to Namco.**_

**Type**_**: Not AU**_

**Summary: **_**Who knew the cold sword prodigy could catch a cold? LeonXRayne(OC) One-shot.**_

**Author's Note: Yes! I have done the second chapter. I do hope you will enjoy this one.**

**Thanks for the reviews to;**

_**Darkangelsonic**_**: Here, I'm not leaving you hanging now :3**

_**Ninja-of-twilight: **_**Thanks (^-^) you're right but I want the first chapter to be short because the last chapter, which is chapter 3, will be longer. I promise you that *nods* Note that this chapter is short too. Sorry for that -_-**

_**Aria TheObserver: **_**Thank you very much :3 Here you go, the 2****nd**** chapter (^-^)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Can I borrow your shoulder for a bit?**_

* * *

Recap from the previous chapter;

"_Play along with me," he whispered in her ear and she shivered involuntarily._

_She only managed to nod her head and he let out a sigh of relief. He was glad she could help him play her part to..._

"_Leon-sama, why won't you accept me?"_

_...escape from his, who she claimed herself as, hardcore fan._

"_I can't. Didn't I tell you I have a girlfriend, already?"_

"_What?!" the flushed descender and the hardcore fan exclaimed in unison._

"_You heard me," He tightened his hold around her shoulders. "I have a girlfriend."_

* * *

"But I've never heard of this!" The hardcore fan stomped on her feet, "I, Marlene, have known everything about Leon-sama and I know nothing of him having a girlfriend!"

"Well, now you know," he stated bluntly. "You call yourself a hardcore fan but you didn't know that I have a girlfriend? You're not hardcore enough then."

Marlene stared back at him in horror, "you're right. Oh God, I'm- I have not made myself a hardcore fan enough. ...Right, I shall repent and come back with real hardcore fan knowledge!"

She pointed a finger towards the pink-haired descender that in return, flinched, "Leon-sama's girlfriend, I shall face you in our upcoming battle."

'_B-Battle?' _she sweat dropped as she stared at Marlene's retreating figure before the door slammed shut behind her.

She gave out a relief sigh the same time Leon did.

"I-uh... Thanks Rayne," Leon murmured and let his arm, that was around her shoulders, fall back to his side.

Rayne only shook her head and distance herself a little away from him. There was a moment of awkward silence before the sword prodigy let out a cough. It was followed by more coughs and eventually became a fit.

Rayne rushed to him and patted his back. She waited for it to subside before going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water, not before getting his permission. She also placed the box she had brought with her on a counter before coming back to him. She lifted the rim of the glass to his lips and he briefly thanked her before gulping the content. He let out a sigh after the last drop and lowered the glass in his hand. He placed it on the table beside him.

"Seriously, I had to run for my life after her arrival," Leon grunted and remembered how the hardcore fan tried to pounce herself on him but he managed to avoid her at the last minute. "You're a lifesaver, Rayne."

She smiled at him but her smile disappeared when she saw him hanging his head on her shoulder. She panicked, "L-Leon, are you okay?!"

"It's okay. I'm just tired," he said but Rayne could barely hear him, "It wouldn't have been this tiring if I hadn't had the fever. Sorry, can I borrow your shoulder for a bit?"

"O-okay," she was glad he didn't faint but still, having him so close to her was making her heart go rapid. His scent was intoxicating and it was making her feel light-headed.

They stayed standing like that for a while. All that was accompanying them was silence and Rayne was worried if he could hear her rapid heartbeats. He made no sound and her worry was now focused on the lad.

"Leon?" She said, barely above a whisper.

He didn't move. She inched a little closer and heard the soft snore he made. Both the end of her lips twitched upward.

'_He's sleeping...,' _she giggled lightly at that.

She reached for his arm and brought it around her shoulder before dragging him to a room that she assumed was his bedroom. She carefully laid him down on the bed. He let out a soft grunt when his head abruptly hit the pillow because she slipped her hold on him. She panicked briefly and muttered silent apologies. She looked down and saw him resuming his sleep. She heaved out a sigh of relief before pulling the blanket until it reached his neck line.

After that, she collapsed on the floor. She stared down at the floor, her brows knitted together and her lips twitching upon remembering the moment Leon hugged her. And then she shook her head. _'No! He only did that to drive Marlene away.'_

When she was convinced that _that _was the reason, another image entered her mind involving him resting his head on her shoulder. She blushed. _'No no! That one was because he was tired. Plus, he had a fever. People who have fever tend to act without them realizing it!'_

Still in her convincing herself state, she stole a glance at the sleeping lad and gave out an exasperated grunt. She stood up and with a frustrated look; she stormed off to the kitchen.

* * *

**There, done with the second chapter! The next chapter will be the last one so stay tuned. Review and review!**


End file.
